


The Bells

by LAStoryWriterAlex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on leaks with a twist, But I needed it quick to keep me from dying, F/M, Fuck these leaks, I'd have made this longer, May add more to this later, Preemptive Fix-it Fic, This is what really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/pseuds/LAStoryWriterAlex
Summary: (Title is me being obnoxious)Jon has heard from Tyrion that Dany has gone mad and that he and his family will never be safe as long as she lives. But when he finds her in the throne room of the Red Keep, he realizes things are not quite what they seem.





	The Bells

Instead of finding her sitting on the Iron Throne, as he thought he would, he found her sitting on the dais, arms around her knees, cheeks tear-stained. The woman before him looked neither mad, as her father had been, nor the strong resilient woman he had fallen in love with. This was someone else. Someone new. Someone he had yet to meet. He tightened his grip on the pommel of his sword.

“D-Dany?” Jon breathed, stepping toward her carefully, like approaching a wounded wild animal. She looked it too. Hair and face and clothes all shredded and covered in soot and blood. But if she really had gone mad, as Tyrion had said, why was she crying?

“I couldn’t save them,” Dany choked, chest heaving, and Jon’s hand slipped from the pommel of Longclaw.  _ Couldn’t save them? _ Jon wondered. Who? Missandei? Rhaegal? Jon had seen the flames. Had heard the bells and then seen the flames not long after. What was she talking about? She had burned those innocent people...hadn’t she?

At his silence, Dany continued, eyes fixated on a bit of debris on the throne room floor. “I heard the bells. I knew it was over and we had won. I thought it was a good thing. Finally, finally it was finished. The people began to emerge from the Red Keep. They were all safe. I thought they were safe!” At this Dany broke into a series of sobs, covering her face with her hands. Jon had no idea what she was talking about. 

“Dany...what happened?” All Jon knew was what he had seen. After the bells rang, off in the distance, close to the Red Keep, Drogon had blasted the castle gates with fire, and soon after everything in the distance was a smoke filled white-hot blur. Grey Worm took his queen’s lead and began attacking the surrendering Lannisters again. Jon had wanted to stop him, wanted to pull him back. But he was surrounded by Lannisters and could do nothing but fight his way out. He had felt a part of him break inside during that fight. He had never wanted to believe Daenerys was like her father. But he had seen it with his own two eyes. Or so he thought. 

“After people began emerging from the Red Keep, a fire began. Huge, raging. The people rushed the castle gate trying to flee but someone had barred the gates. I heard them shouting  _ open the gates! _ I-I tried…” Jon found himself down on his knees next to her, and he gently took her hands in his. 

“What next?”

“I shouted for them all to move away. The only way to open the gates as quickly as possible was to burn them down. Everyone moved back. I saw the looks in their eyes. Like they believed I could help them. Like they…like they finally trusted me.” Slowly, the pieces began to put themselves together in Jon’s mind. Dany continued.

“If I had known…she didn’t care about them. Didn’t care about anything! She wanted to hurt as many people as possible. She had planned it all. The fire in the castle, the people rushing the gates. And she knew I would try to use Drogon to save them—”

“Dany, what  _ happened?” _ Jon insisted, needing to hear it from her. 

“Wildfire,” Dany breathed and Jon inhaled sharply. Like the Sept. He had known Cersei to use wildfire in the past, had heard the stories.  _ Of course _ she would do so again. And if it made Daenerys look guilty, as if she had gone mad…

“When I commanded Drogon to burn the gate so people could flee, it ignited the wildfire she had placed up there. I didn’t notice the barrels until it was too late. And they were everywhere. We were able to escape. The people weren’t. All of them, they’re all dead. Because of me…”

“No Dany,” Jon insisted. “Not because of you. You tried to  _ save _ them.”

“But I didn’t! I should have known Cersei wouldn’t stop once the bells started ringing. But Tyrion had told me, Tyrion had sworn…” Dany dissolved into unconsolable sobs and Jon wrapped an arm around her, rocking her gently.

“Tyrion…” his voice trailed off. 

_ Tyrion. _

 

Once Dany had stopped sobbing, she told Jon to stand back and out of the way. He had no idea what she planned but did as she bid. He trusted her implicitly now. Would never question her ever again. 

Using the invisible magical tether she had to her last remaining child, Dany called Drogon down and he perched on a crumbled bit of wall, big red eyes staring at her with understanding. Dany looked toward the Iron Throne and Drogon’s eyes followed. With one short command,  _ Dracarys, _ the once political center of Westeros became nothing more than a bubbling puddle of melted steel. And Jon’s love for and loyalty to Dany cemented even further. 

 

Neither of them wished to remain in the capital for Tyrion’s trial. If it could be called that. Though Tyrion wouldn’t confess, once Sansa arrived with Bran, it was all out in the open anyway.

That was the last time Jon had seen his family. The last time he wanted to see Sansa. While he knew she wasn’t entirely to blame for everything that had happened, he still couldn’t forgive her breaking her promise to not to reveal the truth about his parents. If Grey Worm hadn’t intervened and stopped Varys, Dany would be dead. And so would their child…

 

With Davos in charge of Tyrion’s trial and the Iron Throne melted, Jon and Dany gave only one command, their last as the last heirs to a throne that was now gone: _Let the people rule._ And with that, they mounted Drogon and flew to a place where no one would find them. To live together in peace, with their child, their dragon, and Ghost. A house with a red door. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, just maybe this is the ending we'll get. If not, we have this. And especially if D&D shit on us shippers with "The ending we shall not speak of", I will definitely add more for further catharsis.


End file.
